


RoyEd Week 2016 Prompts

by rednight16



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed-level cursing, M/M, RoyEd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednight16/pseuds/rednight16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt responses from RoyEd Week 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

The first time Ed had felt the sensation of “home” was when his mother had still been in his life, warm and comforting and real. The day she passed was the first time he felt no connection to a particular place, and he made sure that connection was severed permanently when he burned the damned house down. He didn’t need a house that only held memories from before everything went to shit, especially when his mother was the entire reason the house had been “home” in the first place. Alphonse was Ed’s only priority then, and so his only home spent their time travelling to every inch of Amestris with him as they attempted the impossible. It certainly took long enough, but he got his little brother back into the correct body. What he didn't expect was the last person he'd ever tried to get along with to shove into his life and somehow make everything _better_. But it had never exactly been easy to predict Mustang, had it? Although if you asked Al he said he saw it coming for weeks. Ed didn't want to believe him, but little brothers are far more observant than they should be.

At the end of an overdue trip out of Central, a very tired Edward Elric shouldered his way through the station with a scowl on his face. God damn trains that take way too long to get anywhere, he was supposed to be back hours ago! But of course the train he was on had to break down hours away from Central, leaving him with no other choice but to wait for the next one to come in after they got the broken train out of the way. He’d called Al to vent, but even his little brother could only improve things so much when he wanted nothing more than to eat and just go to bed and not wake up for _hours_.

The walk from the station to his block took forever, although that may have been because he was too exhausted to walk as quickly as he normally did. Or because he was so tired he was practically asleep with every step he took. A yawn had his jaw cracking, eyes squeezed shut before he scrubbed at them. Not much further now to bed and sleep and...well. Ed trudged to the front door and unlocked it, taking a deep breath. His suitcase was abandoned by the door, shoes kicked off with two low thumps against the wall, and he was reaching for his coat when two warm hands settled on his shoulders. “Alphonse called to say you got delayed.”

Ed could not resist the incredible temptation to lean back against Roy's chest, groaning. “I would've called you but you had that meeting today, right? Didn't wanna bother you because the damned train stopped working.”

Roy smiled softly, pushing Ed forward just enough that he could wrangle the coat off of the blond who made absolutely no effort to help him. “You're going to have to move if you want to eat.”

Ed whipped around as fast as his tired legs would allow him, staring up at Roy who was trying not to laugh. “If you're joking I will murder you.”

“Why would I joke about something like that? It's sitting in the kitchen.” He was still grinning as Ed shot off towards the kitchen without him, trailing along behind him at a slower pace. 

Ed only looked up from his food when Roy slid into the seat across from him, watching Ed quietly. It didn't take long for those stupidly dark eyes to make him look away, grumbling about staring. Nobody would ever get him to admit it out loud how much he missed being here when he was away, how much he missed _Roy_ when he went away. He hadn't realized how much of a fixture Roy had become in his life at first, but now it was impossible to imagine anything different. Not to mention that living with this man had made him a terrible and incorrigible _sap_ and he _hated_ it.

Roy must've stood up while he wasn't paying attention, because he was now leaning against the table next to him and there were lips pressed against the side of his head. “Welcome home, Ed.”

He had to fight the urge to huff, instead grabbing the collar of Roy's shift and pulling him down enough that he could press their lips together in an actual kiss. Maybe one day he'd be able to tell Roy that it wasn't the actual house that made it home, but it could wait just a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting these each day as the week goes on!


	2. Half-Baked

Ed was still laughing by the time they’d managed to get in the door, which was not improving Roy’s mood at all. What also didn’t help was that his skin felt like it was on fire, and every movement he made just seemed to make it worse. Normally he did not mind the fact that he had a fair complexion, but it was definitely not working in his favor right now. The beach had been a mutual idea, and they hadn’t even planned on spending a long time there. It was the weekend and a good chance to get out of the city for a while, and spend some time where nobody would recognize Roy just by looking at him. It had been quite enjoyable actually, up until he realized that he felt a lot warmer than he should.

Now he sat in their bedroom, perched on the edge of the mattress and scowling at the floor as Ed snickered. “You look like a lobster. Did you even put sunblock on or did you think you were too good for it?”

“Ed, you saw me put it on. It is not my fault that it did not do its job at all.” It wasn’t even fair that Ed was incapable of getting anything close to a sunburn. No, his skin just darkened into a tan that accentuated his features beautifully and left Roy staring at him even more than usual. Ed grinned and moved to stand in front of him, tilting his chin up so he could see his face. “God, even your face got burned. You’re gonna peel like crazy, you know that right?” Roy groaned, almost moving to rest against Ed but thinking better of it when his sunburn protested painfully. He felt a hand briefly card through his hair, toying with a few strands before Ed moved away completely. “If you can get your shirt off I might feel bad enough to help you put some aloe on.” 

“I would love to but I honestly don’t think I can move right now.” Roy did try nonetheless, managing to wriggle his shirt up to his stomach but could not manage any further, gritting his teeth against the sting. Footsteps moved closer as Ed went to help him, ignoring his yelp as he forced Roy’s arms up enough so that he could pull the shirt off himself. “Stop being a wimp, it hurts but it’s not that bad.”

“I don’t believe you have ever had sunburn dear, so you can’t compare. It is also your fault I was not wearing longer sleeves.”

“Hey! You didn’t _have_ to wear the tank top, it was just a suggestion!”

“Edward, love, you have never made a suggestion at any point in your life for as long as I have known you.”

That got an outraged noise in response and a light shove _right_ on top of his sunburn that made the laugh bubbling in his chest turn into a groan. Ed seemed entirely unsympathetic to his plight until he crawled onto the bed behind Roy. There was a pop as a cap was opened before gentle fingers started smoothing aloe over his burned skin. He groaned again, but this time in relief as the weird tightness began to fade along with the pain. Ed just snorted, grumbling as he worked. “You’re an idiot, you know that? How did you not feel this happening? Now I’m not going to hear you shut up about how terrible you look until it goes away.” 

Roy sighed dramatically, hiding a smile. “You are exactly right, my good looks are ruined! It will take ages for me to recover from this! How can I possibly go to work tomorrow when I can’t charm everyone into submission?” There was movement behind him before a (rather heavy) body plopped into his lap, Ed’s eyes boring holes into him. 

“You realize I can and will make you suffer even worse if you keep that up, right?” 

Roy started grinning, leaning forward just enough that he could press a kiss to Ed’s nose, causing it to scrunch up the way he adored. “I must be quite the masochist then.” Gold eyes narrowed slightly before Ed dumped more aloe into his hand, using just the tips of his fingers to start smoothing it over Roy’s face. “Damn right you’re a masochist with the shit you put up with.” Roy’s eyes drifted shut for a moment so Ed could finish, his own arms winding around Ed’s hips to pull him a little closer. When he reopened them the annoyance had started to fade from Ed’s expression, replaced by something between fondness and exasperation. “That should hold for now, but we’re probably gonna need more of this stuff by the time you’re through with it.”

Roy hummed in agreement, leaning forward just enough to steal a kiss that had Ed relaxing for just a moment before he made a face and pulled away. “Eugh, that’s still wet. You couldn’t at least wait until it dried?”

“Thank you.” Those two words alone made Ed freeze for just a second before he rolled his eyes, darting back in for a kiss that lasted only a split second. “‘Course. You didn’t think I was actually going to leave you to take care of yourself, did you?”

“I could’ve handled it.”

“Yeah, right. Nice try, but we both know that you’re completely useless with stuff like this.”

Getting more aloe on Ed’s face as revenge was completely and utterly worth the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 done! Apologies for the terrible dialogue.


	3. Vulnerabilities

If you were at anything other than your absolute best every single day, you will be eaten alive. Roy learned that simple fact rather quickly when he began rising through the ranks of the military, and his life became a continuously more elaborate game to be exploited and manipulated at every turn. One bad day, one slip up, one misstep could set him back detrimentally or even possibly take him out of the game permanently. So, he learned to stay on his toes, put his masks up and keep everything locked down until it was safe. But as time passed those “safe” moments started to become scarce. So he kept everything locked away until everything became too much too fast and it bubbled over into sleepless nights and the bottom of a bottle he swore he’d given up the last time but when he really needed to forget just for one night so he could sleep it was all that was there.

Things got easier when Ed came along, but they couldn’t stay easy. That wasn’t how his life worked, not how it had worked since the day he’d passed his exam and became a State Alchemist in the first place. It was tempting to just give in and lay everything out some days, to tell the beautiful, _wonderful_ man sitting next to him everything that was bothering him and every worry or fear that had plagued his dreams for years...but he would be laying an incredibly harsh burden on Ed’s shoulders, one he shouldn’t have to carry. He had suffered more than enough, he did not need Roy’s baggage on top of everything, not when he was finally happy and content for the first time since Roy had met him. However, he should have expected that Ed would not play along.

“Are you ever going to tell me what the hell is going on?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about dear.” One eyebrow rose as he glanced up from the book in his hands, finding Ed watching him carefully from his seat next to him on the couch.

“You’ve been off for the last couple of days. I know you’re getting up in the middle of the night, and considering that you have huge ass circles under your eyes and the bed is cold as hell when I wake up you never come back.”

Roy smirked. “Is someone worried? I didn’t know you cared so much-”

“Don’t deflect, asshole! I _know_ something’s wrong and you’re not telling me!” Ed fidgeted for a moment, tugging on the end of his ponytail distractedly. “I know this is pretty new, and we’re still figuring this sh- stuff out as we go and all, but I’m not stupid. Aren’t you supposed to be able to tell the person you’re dating when you feel like crap?”

Roy sighed, placing the book aside as he definitely was not getting any further in it tonight. “It’s just temporary, I’ll be fine. You really don’t have to worry.”  
“Because that was entirely reassuring. Just talk to me, I can handle it!”

“Ed, please, let it be. I can deal with this on my own, I don’t need help.”

Ed was glaring at him now, eyes narrowed into golden slits. “Like hell you can. What do you think you’re trying to protect me from? You do remember that I’ve seen my own share of shit right? I’m not a child, so don’t treat me like one!”

“I’m not treating you like a child! You have your burdens, I have mine. I am not going to dump my problems onto you.”

“You’re not dumping anything on me! I want you to talk to me, it’s not fair that you know all of my shit but I don’t know any of yours!”

“You know enough of it, I don’t need to tell you any more.” Dry blistering heat that only got worse every time he lifted his hand, the echoes of screams as he turned his back on the destruction he caused. Knowing that there was no redemption for what he had done, only the possibility of working to make it right and make sure it didn’t happen again.

Ed just made a face at him and crawled across the couch, flopping into his lap rather ungracefully and poking his cheek hard. “Yeah, I have an idea. But I’m still here, and you’re not getting rid of me, so stop clamming up on me. If something’s bothering you tell me, you certainly put up with my shit enough. It’s about time I returned the favor.”

Roy rubbed at his cheek with a slight pout, though he didn’t need to look at Ed to hear the conviction in his voice. Stubborn to the very end, as usual. Did he really expect anything else? Ed was one of the few people who had a chance at actually understanding where he was coming from, and who had the uncanny ability to smash through every wall he attempted to put up. He was tired of rebuilding them, so perhaps it was time for a change in tactics. “If you want to hear everything it could take a while.”

Two hands gripped his shirt and pulled until he was forced to lay down, shuffling around carefully until he and Ed were pressed together intimately, faces inches apart. The rest of the room melted away, and his focus was captivated by those bright gold eyes. “I’ve got time.”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 done! This one was a bit rushed, apologies if it's not as good as the others.


	4. Altered States

Ed ducked just in time for Roy to send a fireball over his head, blasting away two of the smugglers that were still standing. He grinned, adjusting the grip on his sword. “So much for a quiet night out! You just can’t keep the attention off, can you?”

Roy smirked, stepping far enough to the side that his next blast was in no danger of coming close to Ed. “You know me, I always have to be the main event. Though usually it’s Templars enjoying the show.” 

“Don’t exactly have time to discriminate!” Ed charged during the next lull, letting out a cry as he swung. The idiot never stood a chance, especially not with a mage backing Ed up with every move he made. Each fight they managed to go into together meant that they picked up on more of each other’s fighting style, making it easier to cover any weaknesses. If Ed engaged enemies up front, they couldn’t get to Roy which left him open to use distance attacks. Of course this didn’t always work, but that just meant they got to improvise.

These particular smugglers did not have a mage with them, which meant that this should be over quickly. In fact, from the look of it, most were warriors like Ed. He grit his teeth as his blade connected with another, bearing down and knocking it aside enough that he had a clean shot at the asshole’s chest. A blast of magic flew past him, taking out two out of the five- five? Before he’d charged he had definitely counted six, which meant someone was definitely not a warrior. “Watch your back! Think one’s a rogue!”

He couldn’t hear Roy’s response over the clang of metal that left his ears ringing, and could only hope that the idiot heard him just this once. Just this once it’d be nice to go home without either of them hurt, because only one of them had the ability to seek help. Not that Ed would, he had plenty of medical supplies at home and it was too much of a risk to leave himself vulnerable to anyone. Not when he had a little brother to protect on top of protecting the dumbass behind him. 

Three left and he knew Roy still had mana to spare, so after a breath he moved back into the fray. Two-handed blades were heavy and took a long time to learn how to use, but it was incredibly worth it when you could win a fight in one well-timed blow. That well-timed blow left you covered in blood, but it was more than worth it. Ed still had his back to Roy, unable to turn around and check on him unless he wanted to lose his head, so when they were down to one and the magic stopped he didn’t think much of it. So of course he would turn around to see the man just barely bring his staff up in time to block the swing of a knife. Ed’s heart dropped and he started moving, but it would take time before he would be of any use and close combat is not easy on mages. Roy was on his own, and Ed loathed it.

He panted, unable to hear anything but the roaring in his ears as he watched. It looked like a losing battle, the rogue was going to get through eventually and then-

Ed skidded to a stop as fire burst into life around Roy, circling him protectively. It was rare for him to be this extravagant at night, when any fire meant being noticed and being noticed meant Templars. But apparently he didn't need to worry, as the flames finally caught the rogue in their grasp and they dropped a minute later. The fire disappeared as quickly as it had been summoned, and Ed slowed into a walk as he approached. “I'm surprised you still had the energy left for something like that.” He was not going to tell Roy that he'd possibly forgotten about that particular use of fire magic. 

Roy just smiled, opening his mouth to respond before he paused. Ed frowned, listening for whatever it was that he was supposed to be hearing before he found himself being dragged towards an alleyway. “How many times do I have to tell you to quit doing that! I can walk!”

Hands cupped his cheeks as Roy pressed their foreheads together, still breathing heavily from exertion. “Maybe I just like dragging you around.”

“Oh shut u-”

Ed was cut off by lips against his, and he couldn't find it in himself to protest anymore. His own hands fisted in the back of Roy's shirt, dragging him closer until he could wind both arms around his neck. Their feet shuffled backwards until Ed felt a hard wall against his back, his mouth still very much occupied as Roy had made sure the kiss did not break. Roy only pulled away when there were obvious footsteps coming towards the clearing, making Ed growl and try to pull him back down. He had spent half the night fighting and not nearly enough time with the man in front of him. Roy just chuckled. “I'd love to continue this dear but I'm afraid Kirkwall’s finest are on their way.”

“Fuck them, they can wait until I'm done with you.” That prompted a soft laugh and lips against his forehead.

“Are you ever actually done with me?”

“Not if we keep getting cut off like this.”

“We'll stay in next time, how about that? No going outside, no smugglers or templars on our tail. Alright?”

Ed glared up at him, poking him in the chest. “I'm holding you to that.”

“I know you are.” Roy ducked down to press their lips together one more time, soft and fleeting. “Go. Your brother needs you.”

Ed huffed, tempted to tug Roy back down but knowing they were out of time. Instead he gave one hand a squeeze, finding dark eyes and holding their gaze. “Get back safe.” 

A nod was all he got in response before Ed was being ushered away, turning on his heel and taking off down the alleyway before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Dragon Age AU for those who aren't familiar with the games!


	5. Feverish

Ed had been quite willing to ignore the unnatural heat coming off of his face when he woke, along with the dizziness and pounding pain behind his eyes. Today was important, far too important for him to miss and he sure as hell wasn't staying home because of a cold. He hadn't been on a mission in what felt like forever (although Roy kept dutifully reminding him that it had only been two weeks and you need to be patient, Edward), and this meant he finally got to get back in the field and get his hands dirty. So no, he was not missing today to lay in bed and do absolutely nothing. But he should have expected that a certain someone who tended to worry far too much would try and pull him out.

Roy had cornered him in the office while he was getting ready under the pretense of a briefing. He had tried to escape but the bastard knew his tricks by now and blocked all of the exits. Dammit. Ed huffed and started tugging his gloves on, jacket tossed on a nearby chair. “You're not taking me out.”

“Now why would you think I'd be doing anything like that?” Roy moved closer, dark eyes flitting over Ed’s face carefully as a hand came up and brushed his bangs back. “Maybe I just wanted to see you.” That lie was ruined by the press of his palm against Ed's forehead.

Ed’s brows furrowed slightly, tugging at the base of his glove with less force than usual. His body positively ached. “Roy, I have to do this mission. I cannot-”

“Like hell you will! You're burning up, Edward!” Roy's face had shifted into a look of pure concern, something Ed had been doing his damndest to prevent because now the bastard was never going to leave him alone.

“Roy, I am the one who's qualified for this. You can't just take me off because we sleep toge- ther…” Was it just him or was the room spinning a little bit more than before? Arms slid around his waist, holding him up as he was moved towards a chair. He plopped down far too hard, body protesting the harsh movement and making him groan. He could hear Roy speaking but couldn't understand him over the harsh pounding in his head, looking up in time to see the door shutting. 

It seemed as though he was only alone for about a minute before the door creaked back open and gentle hands were guiding him up out of his seat. “Easy love, take it slow. You're going home and you're going back to bed.” He couldn't help the noise of protest that squeezed out of his throat, making Roy shake his head. “You're not even coherent and you're still fighting me on this.” It felt like someone was taking a hammer to his skull as they moved, Roy’s arm wrapped tight around Ed's waist to keep him upright as they somehow got all the way out of HQ and into the car. 

His head landed on Roy's shoulder as soon as they were seated in the back, eyes threatening to close as he shivered. He could feel Roy's eyes on him before he heard movement, and then he was finally warm. When had he gotten cold in the first place? He couldn't remember. The fabric was familiar, and it smelled like...oh. Roy and wrapped him up in the stupid black coat that followed him everywhere. Although said stupid black coat was doing a good job keeping him warm right now. “Hawkeye’s g’nna kill y’.”

He felt more than heard Roy snort. “She held the door open for me so I didn't drop you. I believe she understands the circumstances.” An arm slid around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “There will be more missions, Ed. You need to get better first.”

“Mm...st’ll coulda done 't.” And possibly passed out in the process, but he wasn't actually that angry anymore. He was tired and achey and Roy was warm and safe, so maybe just this once he could forgive him. Ed burrowed into the coat while also nestling against Roy's side, the motions of the car and the fingers that were now petting his hair lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely inspired by uchiha-umeko's gorgeous piece of art for the same prompt!


	6. One Blanket, Two Frozen Assholes

“Ed.”

His only response was a glare, two eyes and a tuft of hair all that was visible from the veritable cocoon Ed had rolled himself into with their blanket. The warmest blanket that he owned that had been well worth the money, that Roy currently had no access to in the dead of winter. 

“Ed, please. It’s cold.”

“Shoulda thought of that before you tried to _steal_ it.”

Roy groaned, shuffling closer and tugging on the edge of the blanket again. “I wasn’t trying to steal it, you were hogging it again. It is not my fault that you have a tendency to not share.”

“It’s _cold_.” 

“I am very aware of how cold it is Ed, thank you.” He was freezing, toes already starting to go numb as he tugged again. “Can we continue this argument later? Preferably after we’re both warm?” 

“No.”

Roy frowned hard, reaching up to tug the blanket down and expose the rest of Ed’s face. “You’re acting like a child.”

“Am not. This wouldn’t have happened if you’d just shared the blanket in the first place.”

Roy had had enough at this point, sitting up and moving to tug where he saw the edge of the blanket on the other side of Ed. He pulled hard, hard enough that the blanket unrolled from around Ed and actually made Ed himself roll straight into Roy. The momentum sent them both sideways, almost falling off the bed. Ed lifted his head to glare at him as Roy held up part of the blanket triumphantly in one hand. “And now we can actually share it.” 

“Bastard, that was _cheating_.” Ed made a swipe for the blanket but Roy tugged it out of his reach, making him try again and fail. “Roy.”

“Edward.”

Ed shifted, moving closer which made Roy roll his eyes just to antagonize him further. “Ed, you cannot seduce the blanket from m-!”

The pillow smacked soundly into his face, making him briefly relax his grip on the blanket. Ed of course knew this and immediately grabbed the other end and pulled with a triumphant noise, which made Roy scramble for the other end so that he didn’t lose. The pillow was tossed aside towards the headboard, and after a moment where their eyes met in an unmistakable challenge he lunged forward and grabbed Ed himself, making him let out a yelp that he would vehemently deny ever producing later. The blanket was forgotten in their new struggle, Roy fighting back laughter as Ed found that one stupidly ticklish spot high on his ribcage and Ed failing to suppress a smile when Roy managed to pin him to the bed in retaliation to said tickling. They were both breathing a little heavier from rolling around, although neither could say they were cold anymore. Roy grinned after a moment, letting go of Ed’s arm from where he held it against the bed to kiss his forehead before flopping down next to him. Ed just snorted. “How much is your back going to hurt tomorrow, old man?”

Roy groaned, face buried in the pillow. “Quite a bit, but it was more than worth it.” He felt hands tugging at him until he shifted onto his side, blond hair brushing against his chin as Ed tucked himself neatly against Roy’s chest. The blanket had ended up within arm’s reach thankfully, so Roy grabbed it and managed to awkwardly lay it over them both without Ed having to move an inch. Ed’s hand moved to quickly pull the blanket closer, making Roy laugh softly under his breath as one arm slid around his back, the other moving to curl around so his free hand could slide into Ed’s hair and scratch at his scalp. “Warm?”

“Mmmh.” Ed’s eyes were already closed, face buried in Roy’s chest as he curled close.

“...You realize this could have happened earlier if you’d just given me part of the blanket.”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The full title of this prompt is "One blanket, two frozen assholes, and can’t we deal with this like reasonable adults Edward".


	7. “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

Ed was about to pull his hair out in frustration, and maybe if he actually threatened to do it Roy would start actually being helpful. He’d been searching for his book for hours, and it was supposed to be sitting on the desk where he left it last night. But it had managed to disappear from the time he went to bed to when he went looking for it today, and the _only_ person who could’ve moved it was _refusing to tell him anything_. 

“Where did you put it?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about dear.”

“And I still don’t believe you, just like I didn’t believe you the last five times you’ve said that.” He let out a groan, tugging on his ponytail. “What the hell would make you hide it from me anyway? You know I was working on something!” 

“You really weren’t paying attention were you?”

That got Ed’s attention, turning to give Roy a suspicious look. “Paying attention to what?”

“Anything I was saying last night, about how this is one of the only days I have off where I didn’t have to take work home with me and we could actually go out and do something together like you’ve been asking for? Or that you’ve been so engrossed in your work that you’ve been forgetting to eat and sleep again and I told you I would take the book until you actually got some decent rest?”

Now that he thought about it, Ed did remember hearing Roy saying something to that effect but he’d been so engrossed in a particular section of the chapter he was on that he’d only caught half of the one-sided conversation and processed absolutely none of it. “Oh.” He huffed, cheeks a little pink in embarrassment. “You could’ve just talked to me this morning y’know.” 

Roy sighed, shaking his head as he stood from the chair he’d been watching Ed from. “Nothing would have deterred you from your work except for literally taking it from you, Ed. I know how you are.” He moved over to one of the bookshelves, tugging the missing book from out of seemingly nowhere and holding it out to Ed. “Here. I know you would’ve found it eventually, or pestered me until I gave it back.” But Ed could see something lurking behind Roy’s expression that he didn’t like, something kind of vulnerable. He knew Roy felt guilty about not being able to spend as much time with him as he liked, even on the days where he didn’t have to go into the office because most of the time something had to come home with him to get done so that the pile of paperwork on his desk did not end up spilling over from the sheer amount of it. Ed swears the military does it on purpose. So he took the book, but just put it back in it’s place on the desk before turning to a surprised Roy.

“If we’re going somewhere there better be food. And it has to be good food, I don’t care if it’s insanely greasy or not. Greasy usually means good though.” 

Roy just smiled, moving closer and kissing his cheek. “Wherever you’d like to go then. There’s one or two new places that we haven’t tried yet, although I have no idea what kind of food they have.”

“Or we could just go back to that Cretan place. Their food is always amazing.”

That drew a soft chuckle from Roy, making Ed soften just slightly. Yes, he was in the middle of something incredibly worthy of his time and attention that could possibly cause him to dive even deeper into his research, but it could wait one day. Besides, as disgustingly sappy as it was, being with Roy is what made everything worth it in the end, right? He loved his absolute dork of a boyfriend far more than he had any right to, but that was okay. Besides, he’s pretty damn sure by now that Roy loves him back just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finished! Thank you for reading!


End file.
